Nobody's Eyes
by White Snowflakes
Summary: Drabbles about Roxas' veiws during Sora's journey. Roxas x Namine, Sora x Kairi, other pairings occasionally.
1. Drabbles 1 through 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Characters.

**Awakening:**

Roxas watched from his other's eyes as Sora, Donald, and Goofy linked hands and began to hop around in circles, happily laughing now that the three were awake.

"_Gee, what's with these guys? Do they always act so, well, strange? _He already knew the answer though: yes. Roxas watched as Jiminy Cricket woke up from his yearlong nap and checked his journal for clues of how they got in the mansion in the first place.

"What does your journal say Jiminy?" asked Goofy.

"Gee, there's only one sentence: 'Thank Naminé.' Hmm, I wonder who that is?"

At the sound of her name Roxas' thoughts trailed off to the quiet and artistic blond he had only knew for a short time. _"Naminé…"_ he sighed, hoping that they would carry out their promise and meet again. He hoped their reunion would be soon.

**Replica:**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran into the train station as the king had told them. Behind them they heard a boy shout at them.

"Hey, wait up!"

They tuned to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette catch up to them. "Hey Sora…" said Hayner.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Nothing but…"

Pence interrupted, "We came to see you off. It just seemed like something we oughta do."

Roxas smiled somewhere within Sora. It was just like the three to see someone they just met and liked off. The bell rang and Olette told them to quickly get their tickets. As Sora took out the munny pouch the king had gave him, she gave the pouch a strange look and took an exact replica of the pouch from her pocket.

"They're the same," gasped Goofy.

_"That's because it's the pouch that you, Olette, gave me. That guy in the black coat stole it from me and must of given it to the king," _thought Roxas, though he knew that this Olette would never remember that or even him.

**Goodbye:**

"Hey, Sora, you sure we haven't met before?" asked Hayner as the trio began to board the train that had no driver.

Sora thought for a moment. "Positive. Why do you ask?"

Roxas wished he could tell them that they had never met Sora, but they sort of met him, Roxas, in a fake word created by DiZ. For the first time in his non-existence, Roxas felt, yes _felt, _sad. His other's body allowed a single tear fall from his eyes. At this he realized that he now was whole, he did indeed have a heart.

**Puzzled:**

The group had just arrived to Hallow Bastion and was already back to defeating Heartless. As they destroyed the heart-stealing creatures a group of people in black coats began to provoke the Keyblade-bearer. Roxas knew all too well that this was Organization XIII, his old group of nobodies that gave him a purpose. The ones he betrayed and left without warning. A man stepped in front of Sora and began to puzzle him with words that only Roxas understood. He knew who this man was though Sora didn't. This was number II, Xigbar, the Freeshooter as some called him. Sora gave him a look that made the nobody laugh.

"That's right. He use to give me the same exact look."

"I guess you think you can psych me out by saying really random stuff!" said Sora, still puzzled by Xigbar's words. The man spread his arms out as if challenging Sora but soon gave up and conjured a portal of darkness.

"Be a good boy now," he said as he disappeared, leaving Sora more confused then ever.

**True Disposition:**

Sora and crew ran around the underworld searching for the Olympus Stone and into a guy in a black coat. This was the second time they had saw him, the last time he was running away from something. He didn't seem too tough. When the guy saw the three approaching him he removed his hood to reveal a kid slightly older than Sora with a dark blond mullet.

"Wait a sec… Roxas?" the boy asked. Within Sora, Roxas knew that this boy was Demyx, part of the Organization. Sora didn't have any idea what Demyx was talking about though.

The nobody pulled a note from his coat and began to read it out loud. "Let's see, here... 'If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition.' Right. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one," he groaned.

"You're bizarre," Sora told him.

_"Ah, if only you knew Sora. If only you knew," _sighed Roxas.

Demyx held up a stone, the Olympus Stone to be exact, and it glowed in his hand. He then summoned his sitar and fought Sora but lost. He was easy to beat in Sora's opinion, in truth he wasn't the strongest fighter.

"Not bad Roxas," Demyx laughed, which made Sora scratch his brown spiky hair in confusion. "Roxas, come back to us," the nobody groaned as he vanished.

"The guy's a broken record," said Sora which made Roxas laugh.


	2. Drabbles 6 through 10

**Under the Sea:**

Sora was once again in Atlantica donning fins instead of legs. At first he forgot how to swim but remembered quickly thanks to the help of a mermaid, a crab, and a fish. Somehow afterwards the crab, Sebastian, at least that's what Roxas caught as his name had talked the trio into singing in a concert alongside the redheaded mermaid Ariel. Roxas decided that Sora was a horrible singer and that he could do much better if only he could figure out a way to exit his other's body which he hadn't quite figured out yet.

Somehow while singing, Sora's thoughts came to Kairi as he remembered once hearing her sing on the beach. She was a good singer, her voice was nearly perfect, but Sora wondered if she would ever sing for a crowd if he ever got her to Atlantica one day.

Roxas listened to Sora's thoughts but instead of thinking about Kairi, his thoughts turned to Naminé. He wondered what she sounded like singing, or if she even sang at all. To him she seemed a little to shy to sing in front of a crowd, but maybe if they ever had the time he could ask her to sing a note or two for him.

**Thinking Of You:**

It had been a long an eventful trip around the world of Port Royal and now the curse of the Aztec god was lifted. Jack was once again captain of The Black Pearl. As Sora, Donald, and Goofy headed back for the ship, the Governor's beautiful daughter, Elizabeth ran off deck and passed them.

"Will!" she cried as she ran into the handsome man's arms. The two embraced for quite a while as the tree heroes watched them from a distance.

"Good for them," said Sora and the others agreed including Roxas who was watching the lovers from Sora's eyes.

Goofy turned to face Sora and began to giggle at his blushing face. "Hey, Sora, how come your face is all red?

In embarrassment Sora covered his face to hide his blush. "What? It is not red!"

It was now Donald's turn to poke some fun, "Aw, I know who you're thinking about."

The two laughed a bit as Sora's thoughts went to the red head girl he had left back at home who was still there waiting for him. Roxas thought of a girl too, but a little blond one instead of a red head who was somewhere in one of the worlds, wherever DiZ took her. A blush crept onto his face mentally as he began to wonder if he liked the girl a little more than he had let on now that he had a heart.

**How Cute:**

It took Sora a bit longer to adjust to his feline form than he had expected. It seemed that he had two left paws as a lion but he could move faster than when walking on two feet.

"You know," Donald giggled as Sora was practicing running, "If Kairi saw you now she'd think you were cute."

Sora blushed a bit at this comment and imagined Kairi cuddling him in a bone-crushing hug say things like "How cute," and "Aw, Sora, you make such a cute lion." Somehow Roxas could imagine her doing this too.

**Best Friend:**

After Sora took down some Berserker nobodies, another member of the Organization made his appearance, clapping his hands at Sora's victory. "By the way, have you seen a man named Axel? I expect he's here somewhere," the man Roxas knew as Siax asked. The mention of his best friend's name caused him to keep his attention on the Luna Diviner.

"Like I care!" said Sora, but Roxas did care. His other readied his Keyblade to fight.

"You see, Axel's no longer acting in our best interest," said Siax as Roxas began to ponder what had happened to Axel.

"Not a very organized Organization," said Sora.

Saix pointed his weapon at Sora. "Don't let your guard down. Axel will stop at nothing to turn you into a Heartless," he warned.

_"To get me back," _Roxas thought with a saddened voice. He felt horrible that his best friend was so desperate to get him back that he would go against the Organization and use his power to turn Sora into a Heartless.

"Gee, thanks for looking out for us, mister," said Sora sarcastically, "But I'm sure we can take care of ourselves just fine."

"Glad to hear it," said Saix, "Axel aside, it would break our hearts to hear something happened to you."

"Hearts?" quacked Donald, "You don't have any hearts!"

The Nobody answered with a slightly saddened tone as he removed his hood to show the X shaped scar on his face. "True, we don't have hearts, but we remember what it was like. That's what makes us special." He conjured a portal and began to sink away into it. "We know very well how to injure a heart. Sora, you just keep on fighting those Heartless."

Sora turned to Donald and tried to come up with a plan to jump in after him. Saix however knew exactly what they were trying to do.

"Don't be reckless. Do you want to end up like Riku?" he asked and disappeared with the portal.

As Sora was left to ponder about Riku, Roxas thought about the boy he defeated once with a blindfold on and remembered that his name was the same as Sora's best friend.

**Lost You Again:**

Sora's spirits sank as Hayner, Pence, and Olette explained how Kairi appeared in Twilight Town and was kidnapped by Axel. Roxas connected to how Sora felt. He had lost Kairi again, just like how Roxas had lost Naminé to DiZ before Sora awoke. His best friend betrayed him in a way by kidnapping the one his other loved the most, and Roxas knew that Sora was going to get her back no matter what just as Roxas had decided that he was going to get Naminé back no matter what.

When Sora returned to the gummi disappointed, Donald and Goofy tried their best to cheer their friend up.

"The King, Riku, and now I've lost Kairi again, too," Sora sighed.

"Don't be sad!" said Donald.

"Donald's right, you know!" Goofy added, "Why, you're the key that connects everything!

"So it's all MY fault," Sora groaned.

Goofy tried to word his thoughts better, "Gawrsh, I didn't mean that. Just do what comes natural to ya and we're sure to find 'em."

Sora knew he was right and the three set out on a new quest to find the king, Riku, and now Kairi and Roxas continued his quest to understand himself and to find Naminé.


End file.
